


Teachable Moment

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Series: I Can See You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas needs some help. Dean provides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachable Moment

Cas blinked as come dripped from his eyelashes.  
  
Dean stared, his cock giving an involuntary twitch at the sight before him. The angel stood, fully clothed and dripping wet, with a trail of come in a stripe from belly to neck with splatters on his face. As the water washed him clean, Cas continued to stare at Dean, head tilting and eyes narrowing. The seriousness of his expression, however, was marred by the flush rising from his shirt collar and continuing into his cheeks. Dean glanced down and quickly raised his eyes, emotions warring between mortified, aroused and amused when he noticed the tent in the angel's slacks.  
  
Realizing the silence was beginning to stretch to even more uncomfortable lengths, Dean opened his mouth just as Cas began to speak.  
  
"Dean-"  
  
"Cas-"  
  
Both paused.  
  
"Cas, where have you been? It's been over a week since we saw you last. You couldn't have checked in, let us know you're ok?"  
  
"I've been helping people, Dean. I may not be much of an angel, but while it is in my power to heal and to save people, I need to do so. I don't know how much longer I will be able to."  
  
Dean sighed. Suddenly realizing the absurdity of questioning a fully-clothed angel while standing naked under a running shower reached him and he stretched an arm towards the shower controls.  
  
Cas reached out a hand and grasped Deans wrist before he could turn off the tap.  
  
"Dean, I- I need your help."  
  
Dean paused. "Can it wait until I have pants on?"  
  
"No. Your nudity may be relevant."  
  
"Ok, dude. Now youre freaking me out a little. What's going on?"  
  
"Ever since I broke free from Naomi's control, I have been less and less powerful each day. Dean, I'm afraid I may be falling."  
  
"We can handle that, Cas- you've lost your mojo before, right? And it's always come back."  
  
Cas sighed, frustrated. "While the loss of my 'mojo' is indeed worrying, that is not the problem at present."  
  
"Ok, then, what's the problem?"  
  
"I seem to be developing... urges."  
  
"Urges? Uh, what kind of urges? You don't think someone's been fiddling around in your head again? We got rid of Naomi for good, right?"  
  
"No, that's not the problem. It's more of a physical problem. With my vessel." Cas glanced down and Dean followed his gaze.  
  
The tent that Dean had noted earlier and quickly pushed from his mind had abated slightly during their conversation, but under their dual scrutiny it began to return in full force.  
  
"I have tried to imitate your behavior and manually stimulate myself to no avail. I find it unsatisfying and frustrating and cannot reach completion. I thought that perhaps if I observed you more closely I could discover what I have been doing incorrectly but I don't see a difference in your efforts." Cas looked so frustrated (and damp) that Dean couldn't hold back a slight smile. "It isn't funny, Dean. It is distracting and I cannot approach people until it abates or they become... upset."  
  
"I bet they do." Dean took a moment to wonder how his life had led him to this point. Where did he go wrong? How does one end up naked, soaking wet, and presented with an aroused, irritated celestial being?  
  
On second thought, that didn't actually sound that bad.  
  
He decided to take a businesslike approach, or he wasn't sure he'd survive what seemed to be an inevitable teaching session. "Ok, Cas. Let's figure out what your problem is. What are you thinking about when you... 'manually stimulate' yourself?"  
  
"Generally I just ponder the frustrating nature of the situation. Why? Is that important? I've seen you peruse magazines and Internet videos when you masturbate- should I attempt to acquire some?"  
  
"Jesus, Cas, how often are you watching me jack off?!"  
  
"I observe you frequently, Dean. You are my model for human behavior and as I become less and less angelic I am forced to imitate human manner more and more frequently."  
  
"Cas, private time is private! Sometimes a guy needs alone time!"  
  
"I don't see why. It is a natural part of human existence. However, this discussion does not address the problem. How can I more effectively-"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the picture. Let's move on. Um. Ok. Let's start with the basics. What are you usually doing when you get hard?"  
  
"At this point it seems to be uncorrelated with any particular factors. However, when the problem first began it mostly occurred when in proximity to nude males or males engaged in sexual behaviors."  
  
"Ok, so I guess that means you're into dudes. That's good to know. Good first step. So what you're going to do is before you start to jack off, imagine those men you liked doing things to you. That should help you get more turned on. Then you can start touching yourself. If you're just all bitter about it you won't have any fun. Just-"  
  
Dean had looked away awkwardly from Cas as he explained, but glanced back at a rustling sound. The angel had closed his eyes and was reaching a hand into his unbuttoned trousers.  
  
"WHOA, Cas! I told you that's a private thing, right? You don't just whip it out in a room with another dude!"  
"I find it easier to imagine these scenarios when the other participant is nearby. Is that typical?" His voice, while retaining much of its usual detachment, had a slight hitch that lit a spark low in Dean's stomach.  
  
And the words filtered through Dean's mind. "Other participant?"  
  
"Yes, Dean." Cas' eyes were closed as he slowly moved his hand on his cock. "I find the arousal is strongest when I imagine you as the other participant in my scenario. For example, I am currently imagining this moment but it is your hand on me instead of my own."  
  
Dean's cock, at half-mast for most of the conversation, jumped to attention so quickly Dean felt woozy. "Is- is that right?" He stuttered a bit, hand drifting downwards involuntarily.  
  
"In addition, I am imagining pleasuring you manually simultaneously."  
  
Dean stepped closer, making a decision without even being aware of it. Reaching out, he brushed a hand against the movement in Castiel's slacks. Cas shuddered and leaned into the touch. "Dean, what-"  
  
"Ssh, Cas. Just let me show you what to do."  
  
Castiel's eyes snapped open and focused on Dean, pupils dilated so widely that their usual blue was just a hairs' width ring. Dean lowered the zipper on Cas' slacks and pushed the trench oat and suit jacket off his shoulders. "Let's do this right."  
  
He grasped the wrist still moving inside Cas' pants and pulled it out. Cas whimpered slightly, missing the friction. Dean chuckled and reached up to loosen the angel's tie and pull it over his head. He tossed it out of the shower with the discarded coat and jacket. Slowly he unbuttoned Castiel's dress shirt, casting that aside as well. He glanced up at Cas' face as he knelt to remove his shoes, socks, slacks and briefs, lifting one foot and then the other to pull each leg off. The angel stared down at him, laser-focused on his actions. His cock stood at attention, dripping precome and nearly purple at the head.  
  
Dean took a moment to take in the sight above him. Castiel looked overwhelmed and awed, halfway between never moving again and bolting across the world in terror. Dean stood and reached a hand out to rest on his friend's shoulder. "You ok, Cas?"  
  
"I am unsure. These sensations are more intense than I have felt before in this body. I- I want. But- I don't know what. Or maybe I do and I want more than I can possibly attain at once. It is... overwhelming. Help me, Dean. What do I do?"  
  
Dean smiled. In this, he could help Cas. Teaching virgins was a particular skill of his. Granted, not one he had exercised in nearly a decade, but he was confident nevertheless. "Just let me take care of you, Cas. I'll show you the ropes."  
  
Cas leaned into his hand. Dean stroked down his arm, drifting to his hip. He placed a hand on either side of Castiel's waist and ran them slowly down the angel's sides, moving one slightly forward until it was inches from Cas' dripping cock.  
  
"Dean..." moaned Cas, eyes closed. Dean moved his hand slowly, trailing it over the shaft.  
  
"You can't just jump right in, Cas. You gotta tease yourself a little first, make it good." He brushed a thumb over the head and the angel whimpered with need. "Take your time and enjoy yourself. I bet you've been just jumping in, trying to race to the finish, am I right?"  
  
Cas nodded, swaying into Dean's touch. Dean's other hand slid almost unconsciously back, cupping Cas' ass and pulling him slightly forward until their cocks were nearly touching.  
  
"You see what I'm doing, Cas? You paying attention?"  
  
Cas opened his eyes hazily and his glance trailed down Dean's body, finally resting between them. His hands twitched, reaching slightly in an aborted gesture. "Dean-" his voice was even lower than usual, crackling with gravel and stuttering as he spoke. "Dean, I need to touch you. May I?"  
  
"Jesus. Yes. Just... Just do what I do, alright?"  
  
Cas nodded, one hand reaching tentatively to cup Dean's ass and the other stroking down his stomach, his touch feather-light.  
  
Dean had planned to draw this out, make it last for Cas, but that teasing touch was too much for him to handle. He wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and gave it a quick stroke.  
  
The angel jerked and moaned loudly. Dean winced, hoping that the bathroom walls were more soundproof than they appeared. There were a few conversations he really didn't want to have with his brother, and anything involving angel genitalia fell squarely into that category.  
  
When a few seconds passed with no moose of a man bursting in to save the day from whatever could make an angel whimper, Dean relaxed and gave a slower, gentler stroke, building a rhythm and running his thumb across the wet head on each upstroke, wringing small needy sounds from the angel. He had almost forgotten Cas' request to touch him when he felt a questing hand wrap around his own shaft loosely and begin to match him stoke for stroke.  
  
Dean's knees nearly buckled as sensation raced through him. He was still sensitive from his earlier orgasm, and the gentle strokes of Cas' tentative hand were exactly what his body wanted. He leaned forward, touching his forehead to the angel's, and jerked with sudden want as their eyes met and held. After a long moment of working each other in concert, motionless except their hands, Dean needed more. He slid forward, pressing his lips to Cas'.  
  
Cas responded eagerly, pressing forward until their chests touched and their fists bumped on each stroke. He reached a hand up and buried it in Dean's hair, pressing him backwards against the wall of the shower with an audible thump. Dean gathered both their cocks together, batting Cas' hand away, and began to stroke them together. Both moaned at the feel of their bodies pressed together so closely, and Cas wrapped his now-free hand around the back of Dean's neck, taking control of the kiss and deepening it as Dean's hand sped up and tightened on their cocks. Cas stiffened first, pausing in his assault on Dean's mouth, eyes widening.  
  
"Dean! Oh!" He stared at Dean, eyes hazy and fluttering shut as he came across Dean's stomach and stumbled limply against him, knees weak with release. The feel of Cas' warm come on his stomach pushed Dean over the edge, and he pressed his face into Cas' shoulder, shuddering as he moaned the angel's name.  
  
For a moment they stood panting, arms around each other, and caught their breaths. Dean was first to pull away, kissing Cas softly and rinsing his hand under the still-running shower spray. "So? How did you like your first lesson, Cas?"  
  
The angel looked at him gravely. "I think I may require further instruction, Dean."

  



End file.
